I want to know more
by Mariko014
Summary: Hiro and Tadashi are in a secret relationship for 3 months and Hiro get's curious about other things couples do.


They have been in a secret relationship for almost 3 months now. They kiss a lot but Hiro gets curious about more.  
One afternoon Hiro walks to his brother with his questions. "Uhm… Tadashi… Can I ask you something." He plays a little with his shirt when awaiting his brothers answer. Tadashi looks up from his work and turns his chair to his brother. He smiles and pats on his leg.  
Hiro is all red and walks to his brother and sits down on his leg. "I have a question." Hiro says.  
Tadashi smiles and nods. "Go ahead." he says. Hiro blushes and tries to find the right words.  
He has done some research on relationships and found that couples do more than just kissing.

"I-I want to.. to.." Hiro turns all red. "I want to do more than just kissing." He says. Tadashi looks surprised. "Like what?" Tadashi asks.  
Hiro carefully moves his right hand to Tadashi's crotch. "Stuff couples do." He says. Tadashi feels Hiro's hand on his crotch and he blushes. "Are you sure about that?" Hiro nods and kisses his brother the french way. Tadashi kisses his brother back and hugs his brother during the kiss.  
Tadashi holds Hiro like a princess and throws him on the bed. "I-I can show you something." Tadashi says. He walks closer to Hiro and starts to unbutton Hiro's pants. "What are you going to do?" Hiro asks.

Tadashi pulls Hiro's pants down and starts to play with Hiro's pleasure stick.  
Hiro moans when Tadashi is jerking him off. "Please, nii-san" Hiro moans. Tadashi continues and he puts without a warning Hiro's pleasure stick in his mouth. "Aaah!" Hiro moans really loud when Tadashi starts blowing him.  
Hiro grabs Tadashi's hair and throws his own head in his neck. "T-this feels great!" Hiro can't hold back and he moans really loud.  
Tadashi starts sucking Hiro a little harder and Hiro comes. "Aaah! I-I am sorry" Hiro says.  
Tadashi swallows and smiles at Hiro. "Did you like it?" He winks and he starts french kissing Hiro.  
Hiro enjoys the kissing and slowly moves his hands down to Tadashi's pants. "What are you doing?" Tadashi asks.  
Hiro smiles and unbuttons Tadashi's pants. "I'm going to return the favor." He says. Tadashi turns red and undoes himself from his clothes. He reaches out to Hiro and undresses Hiro as well.

Both naked they hug and kiss each other. "I love you Hiro" Tadashi says. Hiro blushes and pushes Tadashi down on the bed.

Hiro moves his head to Tadashi's pleasure stick and starts licking it. Tadashi moans and gasps when Hiro puts his D in his mouth. "Ah! Hiro.. t-this feels... ah!" He moans and places his hand on Hiro's head.  
Hiro sucks his brother the best he can. He holds the lower part of Tadashi's dick and moves it up and down with his head. Tadashi moans really loud.  
Hiro moves up and takes Tadashi's dick out of his mouth. He licks the tip and looks up to his brother. "Am I doing this right?" he asks.  
Tadashi nods and strokes Hiro's cheek. "It's perfect." Hiro smiles at his brothers response and continues blowing Tadashi.  
Tadashi moans softy while Hiro blows him. The way Hiro sucks him feels like heaven.  
He feels Hiro's tongue against his dick and the way Hiro sucks on his dick gives a perfect sensation through his body.

Soon Tadashi feels he is getting closer to his climax and he tries to get Hiro off his pleasure stick.  
"Hiro, I-I'm coming." He moans. Hiro stays and sucks Tadashi even harder. Tadashi moans harder and harder as he is coming closer to his climax.  
He grabs Hiro's head with 2 hands and comes in Hiro's mouth. "S-sorry Hiro.." Tadashi's face is all red. Hiro takes the D out of his mouth and smiles at Tadashi. He opens his mouth to show the load Tadashi has just given him. "Spit it out." Tadashi says.  
Hiro shakes his head and swallows. "You swallowed then I swallow." Hiro says.  
"You didn't have to" Tadashi says. He grabs Hiro and pulls him up. "Let me kiss you" Tadashi says. Hiro is a little startled but kisses Tadashi immediately. They kiss each other passionately.  
Hiro pulls his head back and holds out his fist. "It was great nii-san" Tadashi smiles and bumps his fist against Hiro's. "It was awesome indeed."  
They cuddle for some time longer and eventually fall asleep in each others arms.

The end.


End file.
